Lost and Found
by KataHatake
Summary: KakashiXOC Rated M for future chapters and occasional language. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aiko, a shy, submissive, 19-year-old, is found by Kakashi and his squad while she is injured and taken back to their village for treatment, at Kakashi's invitation, she stays. But once a month, on the full moon, she disappears. Can Kakashi uncover her secret, and more importantly, can he accept it?

**I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; I have however created and therefore own Aiko.**

The rain poured relentlessly against the glass window in her small room, staring outside, she hugged her knees and began weeping. The black pearls that fell from her crimson eyes make soft sounds on the pillows lining the small window seat. Her small black fox ears were flattened against her head and her tail hung loosely over the edge of her perch as she tenderly fingered the cuts and bruises on her face and body. She gazed up at the full moon and sighed asking herself why it was like this everywhere she went. This was the 10th time she had been run out of a village for being what she was, a demon. No, she corrected herself, she was only half demon, she would not allow herself to acknowledge that part of her and she looked human enough, at least until the full moon. Thinking that she just might as well die, she started to close her eyes, too weak to heal herself. At least the sun would rise in a few minutes.

Suddenly she heard a noise come from outside, her ears perked up and she looked out the window. Four figures were running towards the house, her heart sped up. Were they the villagers? Were they coming to kill her? She scurried off the window seat and went into a far corner and closed her eyes. The shadows melted around her, concealing her from mortal eyes. Her breathing sped up in panic, tears began streaming down her face again but she wiped them away before they could change into the obsidian pearls she was so famous for and land with a clatter to the hard wood floor. A sound came from the door, she held her breath, her eyes glued to that one spot, if they were villagers, come to harm her, she would surely die.

"The house looks abandoned Kakashi-sensei, why are you knocking? JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" An obnoxious voice rang, the demon girl heard an older man sigh on the other side of the rotting wood door. She felt her clawed hand trembling as the door creaked open; inch-by-inch it spilled the remaining moonlight and the soft gray morning sunlight into the small living room, She felt faint, more light meant less shadows, and less protection. For the first time in her life, she prayed the sun wouldn't rise. Four humans stood in the open doorway, two young boys, a blonde and black haired boy, a girl with pink hair, and a grown man with silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. The three children scrambled in, desperately trying to escape from the icy rain. The man casually followed them, closing the door behind him causing the room to darken once again.

"That storm came out of nowhere!" the girl said wringing the water from her pink hair. "Are we going to stay here until it stops?" The blonde haired boy began shaking like a dog.

"Who cares? It's abandoned!" He said. The grown man let out a small grunt as water from the blonde haired boy splashed on him. Suddenly the man looked towards Her corner. A small gasp escaped the demon girl's throat, they're ninja, she observed, and the man definitely sensed her presence.

"Naruto you loser! Cut it out!" The raven-haired boy shouted, smacking the blonde. Naruto became enraged and began throwing punches, heading towards Her hiding place. She scarcely noticed however, she was too busy watching their silver-haired sensei. Her blood eyes locked with his lone obsidian one as he gave her a nod. She cursed to herself he **did** know she was there. The fighting boys edged closer and closer to her, suddenly the raven-haired boy thrust Naruto's face into her stomach.

"OW!" She painfully shouted, Naruto and his teammate leapt back in surprise.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI THE WALL IS TALKING!" Naruto screamed hiding behind his teacher. Kakashi sighed and walked up to the corner.

"It's alright miss, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay to come out." He spoke softly and calmly, trying to coax the shy girl to reveal herself. When no one appeared his three students looked at him skeptically they were sure their sensei had officially lost it. "I know you're frightened, it's okay." Kakashi said one final time. Could she really trust this man? His voice flowed through her in a comforting manner; his eye showed he really meant no harm. She stared down at her hand, her claws had morphed back into human nails and her tail was no more, she was human again and so safe to show herself.

Slowly the shadows withdrew and her long ebony bangs covered her face. The three children stared in awe watching as the shadows swirled around her legs before blending together at her feet. Small whimpers escaped her throat as she stared through her hair at the four shinobi. If the man had lied to her, it would be all over, not that she cared any longer. Kakashi raised a hand to push her hair back and she violently flinched. His expression softened and he slowly tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing the slashes and bruises that dotted her pale skin.

"What happened to her?" The pink haired girl asked her green eyes, were opened wide in shock and concern. Kakashi didn't answer; he cupped the girl's cheek in his hand and wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

"What's your name?" He asked. She didn't answer, but her eyes were pleading with this man, begging him to help her, she didn't even know she was doing it. Kakashi stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, such a beautiful woman, the bruises on her face just made her seem more alluring to him. "It's okay," he said again, both to comfort her and keep himself under control, "I told you, we're not here to harm you, in fact-if we can-we want to help you." Kakashi's students nodded in agreement, each one looked worried for the young girl. They wouldn't care so much, she thought, if they knew what I was. Her body finally started to calm down and she took a deep breath.

"A…Aiko…" she whispered.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Aiko…My name is Aiko" Aiko said shivering; she had just realized how cold the room was. Normally during this season this house was hot and almost unbearable to stay in, but the rain had cooled it down considerably. Kakashi sighed, a small smile barely visible behind his mask.

"Well, Aiko-san, we need to check you out, those injuries look brutal. We should take you back to our village so our doctors can take a look at…" Aiko leapt back out of Kakashi's reach, shaking her head. She would not-**could** not- go back with them, if she did, the doctor would realize something was different about her body, if not that, then definitely by the next full moon, she'd be back here licking her wounds. She tried to run into another room but grimaced. Her stomach hurt, and she smelled blood. Looking down she realized that when Naruto had slammed into her, it opened up the fresh stitches she applied to a large stab wound she had received earlier that. Kakashi hurried to her side.

"There are no excuses now, we **need** to get you checked out." He said picking her up. Her eyes were halfway closed as she stared up at this man; he was so strange. Why would he help her? He didn't even know her.

Before she knew it they were outside, rushing through the trees, the rain coming down harder than ever but they kept pressing on. Just to save her life? She sighed, the blood draining from her now mortal body, it was only at times like this that she wanted to be in demon form.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; I have however created and therefore own Aiko and Maiko (she has a bigger part in the story later).**

_It's too bright_, Aiko thought attempting to open her eyes. Her middle and head hurt and she couldn't remember much about what had happened. She just knew that the ninja had taken her away, to their village she recalled, but she had forgotten why. What if they saw her in demon form? The thought was enough to force her to open her eyes. She ignored her heads aching objection and quickly looked around. The place looked like a hospital. All kinds of paranoid thoughts ran through her head, were they running tests? Were they going to dissect her? Everything horrible that she could think of ran laps in her mind, causing her to panic. She kicked off the sheets that were covering her and jumped off the bed. If there was one thing she had learned over the years it was to leave before anything happened. Something tugged at her arm, she gasped and looked down to where an IV needle was imbedded in her wrist. She grabbed the tube and yanked it out of her then ran to the window. She was 15 stories up but she could handle that jump, She **was** half demon after all. She tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge an inch, she heard footsteps coming towards her door, she desperately tugged at the window, pleading it to open. The door clicked, someone was coming in. Aiko frantically looked around the room, there was nowhere to run, she eyed the bed. She heard the door open and dove underneath it. The tile was cold on her bare stomach and…wait…bare stomach?! She looked down and realized all she was wearing were some black shorts and a bra. She also noticed the new stitches on her sword wound but didn't exactly care about that, she was half naked in this strange place!

"I don't know if we should discharge her just yet Kakashi-san," a female voice said, her high heels clicking on the tile floor.

"I feel the same, but Hokage-sama wants to see her tomorrow." Aiko knew that voice, she took a sharp breath. She wouldn't be able to keep her hiding place long.

"Then why can't she stay another night?"

"She shouldn't stay here longer than she has to, she's a very nervous girl, and I doubt that being in a hospital screams safety." The woman laughed

"Are you sure that this has nothing to do with your detestation against hospitals?" Kakashi didn't answer and the nurse sighed, "I understand that, if you feel we should discharge her we will, but I think she's…GONE!" The women shrieked, Aiko saw a clipboard clatter to the floor and the nurse's white heels scurrying around the room. The navy open-toed shoes of Kakashi just stood still, facing her hiding place. Aiko felt like damning this man to hell, there was no way she'd get out of here if he was standing right in front of her. Kakashi cleared his throat and the nurse stopped moving, then her shoes started approaching the bed, she bent down and looked under the bed. "There you are!" she exclaimed, pulling Aiko by the arms out from her little hiding place. "You shouldn't be moving around young lady, you were seriously hurt! And look!" the nurse said holding up the IV needle, "You broke the tip right off! That's very dangerous, is this how you wish to thank Kakashi-san for brining you to safety? By hurting yourself more?!" The nurse said Kakashi's name with such admiration and for a moment, Aiko found herself hating the woman for the relationship she probably shared with him. She pushed the idiotic thought away considering she didn't know Kakashi and looked at her feet.

"Sorry," Aiko said quietly. The nurse sighed, mumbling something about how exhausting something was and shook her head.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Kakashi said taking Aiko's hand, her face flushed a little at his warmth. Kakashi pretended not to notice as he carefully found the needle tip and pulled it out of her. "Maiko-san, please look her over one last time and then I'll take her to see the Hokage." Kakashi stared down into Aiko's crimson eyes, eyes that had called out to him the day before, his gaze drifted a little farther down and realized Aiko had no shirt, "Also," he added feeling his face heat up, "Find her some clothes please." Aiko looked at herself and blushed, covering up with her arms. The nurse nodded and motioned for Aiko to sit on the bed.

Kakashi exited the room and leaned against the hallway's wall sighing. He couldn't believe how he felt about this girl, he didn't even know her and plus she looked like she could probably be Sakura's age! But when she looked at him in that house, he felt something he hadn't felt before, a sort of longing to see what she was like when she smiled at him, to know how his name sounded when it left her lips, what she felt like, tasted like…Kakashi shook his head. Once again he had to remind himself that he didn't know her and therefore should not be thinking about her this way.

"Kakashi-san," Maiko's voice broke through his daze, Kakashi looked over and she smiled, "She's ready to leave now, but bring her in 3 weeks from now so we can check up on her." Kakashi nodded and thanked her.

Aiko walked slowly out of her room, she was decent now that her body was covered up. The nurse had given her a white nurse uniform; though it was uncomfortable at least she wouldn't be walking around in her underwear. The nurse also said she would be under Kakashi's care until tomorrow; Aiko didn't know what to think of that.

Kakashi was standing outside of her door reading a small orange book. Without looking up from the pages he asked, "Ready?" Aiko nodded. He hadn't done anything hostile so far, that meant he didn't know her secret, which meant she was safe...for now. Kakashi closed his book and put it in a pouch on his hip then he put his hand on her back and lead her out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Aiko asked quietly.

"My place, then in the morning I'll take you to see the Hokage." Kakashi answered casually.

"Who's that?" Kakashi looked down at her like she was crazy, then remembering she wasn't from a ninja village (at least of his knowledge but now it was safe to say) he answered.

"The head of our village." Aiko's eyes widened in fear, "it's okay," Kakashi reassured her, "It's just to see if we can get you an escort back to your village." Aiko looked down at her feet.

"No," she said, "I can't go back."

"Well, then we'll just have to find out if you can stay here." Aiko's eyes lit up and Kakashi felt pleased with himself for a moment, but as reality set in with Aiko, she realized that this would be just like all the others, and any happiness that she may get from this village would be short lived. But maybe just for now, she could pretend to be happy, and at least for the time being, she was safe.

A/N: I know that this is dull right now, and Aiko sounds like this emo chick (no offense to any who read the story) but she'll lighten up. As you know, when you first get a story started not much action takes place. But by the next few chapters more about Aiko will be revealed and a lot of action, both training and…other things. Will happen so please stay with me! Arigato-gozaimasu


End file.
